1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to failure prevention and mitigation mechanisms and, in particular, to a failsafe insert for a pressurized windshield assembly.
2a. Technical Considerations
Windshield assemblies are used in various transportation-related fields for providing a vehicle operator with a clear view of the intended path of travel, while preventing environmental, physical and other impacts and/or interactions. For example, windshield assemblies are used in cars, trucks, buses, trains, aircraft, etc. These windshield assemblies must meet specific design requirements and specifications since a failure of the windshield could cause immediate harm and injury to the vehicle operator, vehicle passengers and others around the vehicle.
Windshield assemblies for high-speed transportation operations, such as aircraft or high-speed transit systems, require higher structural and safety measures, particularly due to the high speeds attained in these modes of transportation. Therefore, aircraft and high-speed transit system windshield assemblies are typically laminated assemblies having multiple interlayer material plies interposed between transparent rigid plies. These rigid plies can be glass or any other well-known substitutes, such as polycarbonates, acrylic resins, polyesters, and rigid transparent polyurethanes.
In high-speed transportation operations, a failure of the windshield assembly is particularly harmful, not only to the operator, but to the multiple passengers traveling within the vehicle. In the case of aircraft, a failure of the windshield assembly could cause depressurization of the cabin, force immediate landing (regardless of location) and could lead to the injury of both the pilots and the passengers.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism in order to ensure the structural integrity of a pressurized windshield assembly during a failure condition, such as environmental or physical impact.
2b. Patents of Interest
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,518 to Naoumenko et al. teaches a laminated glazing pane for a transportation vehicle and, in particular, a laminated glazing pane for use in connection with an aircraft windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,631 to Walters et al. teaches a laminated transparency for use in aircraft applications and, in particular, a moisture seal for an aircraft windshield to prevent delamination of the windshield plies due to moisture absorbed by the windshield interlayers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,227 to Stewart teaches an aircraft window and, in particular, a lightweight glass and polycarbonate laminate for an aircraft windshield that reduces windshield deflection due to internal aircraft cabin pressure and reduces the load on the polycarbonate plies of the windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,374 to Olson teaches an edge design for an impact resistant windshield, which increases an aircraft windshield""s ability to absorb or deflect an impact.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an insert for a windshield assembly that maintains the structural integrity of the windshield and its various layers during a failure condition, such as resulting from environmental or physical impact. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an insert for a windshield assembly that can be used in connection with xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d or clamp-type windshield assemblies.
The present invention is a windshield assembly having a windshield outer periphery and including a first transparent member, a second transparent member, a transparent interlayer disposed between the first transparent member and the second transparent member. The windshield assembly includes an insert with a first portion and a second portion, and the insert extends along at least a portion of the windshield assembly outer periphery. At least a portion of the first portion of the insert extends between the first transparent member and the second transparent member.
The present invention is also directed to an insert for a windshield assembly having a windshield outer periphery and including a first transparent member, a second transparent member and a transparent interlayer disposed between the first transparent member and the second transparent member. The insert includes a first portion and a second portion, and the insert extends along at least a portion of the windshield assembly outer periphery. At least a portion of the first portion of the insert extends between the first transparent member and the second transparent member.
The present invention, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with the additional objects and advantages thereof, will best be understood from the following description of exemplary embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.